GODDESSES: War, Love & Marriage
by September Blue Moon
Summary: ATTENTION: AB FANFIC HERE. Okay, I'm bad at writing summaries, trust me. But if you insist on reading it, go ahead. It's on the first page. Achilles & Briseis FanFic. R&R PLS!
1. SUMMARY

**SUMMARY**

**GODDESSES: War, Love & Marriage**

Briseis witnessed the sudden death of her parents and saw her brothers crushed by the enemies. Her father's old friend, Priam, King of Troy, gave the captors _riches_ as a ransom for her. She was too young when her family left her and her country was ripped apart. But now that she is no longer a child, King Priam, the man who stood as his father _worries_ for her future, so he called every single prince in Greece and welcomed them in his palace to pick the strongest for Briseis.

**_An Achilles and Briseis saga fan fiction._**

Sorry, I'm really bad at writing summaries. Oh, and yeah… sorry for deleting my first fan fiction _(A thousand shades of black)_. I don't know what got into me. I just woke up and realize that I can't continue it anymore.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I DO NOT OWN TROY._** _Again, r&r please_. **


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

**GODDESSES: War, Love & Marriage**

Naught remained that night except hatred and angst. Oh! Mighty Zeus! Ruler of Mount Olympus, god of the sky and thunder! King of the gods! Why have you taken my most _precious_ away from me?

Thetis, grand-daughter of Tethys, stood beside her son, watching him weep for the death of his most beloved, Briseis. _"Achilles."_ Whispered Thetis. They have bathed her body with the water of the Styx, but nothing has befallen. Her small body remained lifeless. "Mother, _help_." He spoke glumly without turning to his mother. Lips caressingly kissing his _beloved's_ still-soft hands, while her head resting on Achilles' strong hip. The sea nymph Thetis watched her son as he caresses his wet and lifeless lover, daughter of Briseus. The young lady had saved her son from the Trojan War. And as a sea nymph, she could do naught for her. _Nay_, there was naught else to be done.

"Greetings!" An enormous voice was heard. Bit by bit, an aged man wearing black reveals himself from the dark. He was smiling. As if _death_ brings him so much pleasure. Achilles looked furiously at the man who's standing nigh them. He is Hades, Ruler of the Underworld. "Ah," He walked closer to the Mother and son. "The e'er so lovely Thetis, daughter of Nereus, eldest son of Pontus, Son of Aether." The man with pale skin raised his hands, and by that, the place began to be darker and colder.

Suddenly, the cold wind that touched their skins turned into a dreadful and destroying heat. "Welcome to my _abode_." The ruler of the Underworld said conceitedly. The flames grew more, making the ruler of the abode be most pleased. His guests explored the place and they knew where they are. They are in Hell; the place of eternal punishment for the wicked after death. Thetis grasped her cobalt textile in rage. "What do you want, Hades?" Quietly asked the sea nymph; trying not to lose her patience. Achilles glowered at the aged man, regarded him with eyes as blue and as dangerous as the sea; _eyes that blazed hatred. _"_Nay_, it is not I who needs aid!" Hades aimed. Achilles glowered at him anew. He gently laid his lover's head on the ground and then swiftly stood. "We don't need your help!" Yelled Achilles.

Hades usual big eyes grew wider. "_Hush_! No son of Peleus can ever speak to me like that!" he raged. Face turned black and eyes as red as blood. He took a deep breath to release his anger and to turn his dead face back to normal, he said, "—But if you really need not my help, then I shall take her now!" With that, Briseis body vanished like the wind. Achilles turned to see his lover, but she was not there. _"Briseis…" _His face darkened in anger. Once he had lost her, but her body remained with him. And now she's all gone… Gone! Taken away by the wise ruler who's standing before him! He gritted his teeth and bit a little part of his tongue, making it bleed. His face began to darken more. _"Alas!"_ The Son of Peleus almost moaned in sorrow of losing his beloved again. He gritted his teeth more and tasted the blood. He glared at Hades. He has already taken a step forward when he felt his mother's hand on his arm. "Achilles," He did not look at her mother. Holding her son's arm strappingly, yet tenderly, _"Don't!"_ She pleaded.

"Follow your mother, son of Peleus! For she knows what is good for you---" Hades added, "And for the girl." He let out a cold smile, vanished and appeared next to the sea nymph. "Poor girl--- died too young." He whispered to the son of Peleus. Achilles knew that the man has vanished from his previews stead. Swiftly, the son of Peleus turned and pointed his jagged blade onto Hades' throat. His insane! The son of Peleus is insane! Thinking that he could _slaughter_ the ruler of the underworld! "Nice move, _boy_!" Said Hades and vanished anew—escaping son of Peleus' sharp blade —perhaps not.

"Fight me!" Achilles growled deep in his throat, holding his blade tightly. He hastily turns and began to search for Hades with his angry eyes. "I have something for you, son of Peleus!" His voice echoed. "Go near the lake and you will see your much-loved." He added and was followed by a riotous laugh. Achilles did what Hades said and was surprised to see Briseis' swimming with other souls. He closed his eyes because he could look at her no more. _Oh! Why did the gods let this happen! _He opened his eyes to look at her anew, even if it will hurt him. The tears that he had shed have already dried. "Look up, son of Peleus!" Hades spoke frantically. Achilles did what he was told. _"Briseis" _Son of Peleus saw his love lifeless body floating. "I can help you if you wish, son of Peleus!" Hades uttered and then he appeared in front of Achilles.

Achilles gobbled while staring at Hades. "What help are you?" He asked sturdily and glaring at him furiously, watching his every movement; like an eagle ready to catch its prey. Thetis just watched his son and Hades talk. When she presumed that their talking is not going well, she interrupted the men. "Hades," Thetis called his name softly. "Forgive my son's behavior. I know he's not good at pleasing people." She sank to her knees "Let the girl live! I beg of you!" Hades looked at her and then back to Achilles. "I know your son will not beg me as you do –But it doesn't matter." He uttered and looked at Achilles before opening his hand. As one of the gods, he has the power to do things that mortals cannot. He opened his hand and the next thing Achilles knew, Hades was already holding a flagon.

"Help her drink this" He paused and handed the flagon to Achilles. "—and she will live again! But beware! For when she wakes up, she will never be the same again!" He left an earsplitting cackle before he fled into the dark.


	3. BOOK ONE PART ONE: Priam

**

* * *

A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate 'em. And oh, if you find_ errors_, please tell me_ (point 'em out please) _and I shall gladly change it for you. Don't forge to leave reviews too. Oh, and one more thing, the poem below is_ mine_. I wrote it. Enjoy. 

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TROY –but I do own _Desma_, Briseis' slave.

* * *

**BOOK ONE _PART ONE_: **_Priam_

**GODDESSES: War, Love & Marriage**

At the age of six I witnessed the sudden illness of my father that led him to his last breath. And the next thing I knew, my mother was lying beside him – and as dead as he. After their death, my three older brothers took care of me. The oldest son of Briseus was the handsome Sphelos. Tall and brawny as a man should. Second was Enops; my e'er so good-humored brother. Although he was not as tall and as brawny as Sphelos, he was never confused about the ways of the sexes. And unlike Sphelos – of course, he preferred women – and women alone, for Sphelos liked men more… and I doubt it if he ever liked women.

And how could I forget my _sweetest_ twin brother, Bienor. He was not tall – shorter and older than I, yet _childish_ as e'er.

"Come, child of Briseus! Do not fear a friend of your father!" said sympathetically of the old man, whom without doubt is the King of Troy. "Now, what is your name, child?" I sank into my knees. "Most gracious son of Laomedon, I am Briseis." I said proudly but kept my head low. "Ah," The old man paused and spread his arms open. "Come and let me share to you my home." He said compassionately. I walked to him and he kissed my forehead. "Welcome to Troy, Briseis." I gave out a smile then the men raised spears in salute.

He led me inside his home. When I saw the interior part of the palace, my swollen eyes gone broader. The place was big. Thrice the size of my home back in Lyrnessos. The old man called two bath attendants. "I will leave you now. If you need anything, don not hesitate to ask." And so the old King left. I followed the two ladies standing in front of me and led me to the bathing area.

It's been 10 years now since I last saw Lyrnessos that I can hardly keep in mind what it looks like. My first day here was _truly treasured_. Since the day of my arrival, everyone treated me kindly; just how I was treated in Lyrnessos by my people. And with so much compassion, I do not know how I could repay them.

_If these walls could talk_

_Let this path be mine to walk_

_Should my spirit falter_

_Let th' black crow take me yonder_

_Be it heads, Be it tails_

_Be it by air, Be it by Sail_

_Should the blood stop flowing through my veins_

_Then this great end I will meet with fain_

_If these eyes could breathe_

_Should the deep blue skies bleed_

_Then let not this heart of mine beat_

_And grant me the freedom to take heed_

_Should these walls break_

_And melt like snow flake_

_Then let not this dream break my faith_

_And leave me with heart ache_

"My lady?" Desma, my private slave asked quietly. She must have seen my disturbed face. "I'm sorry to be a bother, my lady." She sank to her knees. "King Priam wants to speak to you. He said he will be waiting in the megaron." She lowered her head when I looked at her. –Desma is the only servant in this palace whom I find attractive. Her skin was fair and her eyes were deep and as dark as the sea at night; lips were plump and red like cherry, and her hair were long and brown just like mine.

The Old king was sitting in his throne when I arrived at the megaron. His two sons, Hector and Paris were standing in front of him as they talk. "Briseis, come." King Priam spoke. He was old, too old, but his eyes were as sharp as an eagle's. I walk to them and sank to my knees. "My lord" His silver hair and beard straggling around a _mature_ face that must have been handsome and now was only leather and bone. "Dear child, daughter of Briseus. I am already old and weakness has already married me." The son Laomedon spoke weakly. "And you are not getting any younger, Briseis. Soon I must leave this place..." He whispered faintly. "My lord…" For an unknown reason, my eyes became soggy. I quickly knelt down and held his hands to kiss them. _Is he dying?_ I know his old and soon he must leave us… but I don't think I could accept it if I am to lose another father… no –not now.

"Let me find a_ husband_ for you… a man who would love and care for you… a man who would protect you with his life.." I felt my wet eyes become suddenly dry. "My lord!" I said stridently. I was only five when I asked my father to find me a handsome prince who could defend me and his country. –But when King Priam took me from Lyrnessos and brought me here, marriage never crossed my mind again –Not even once.

"The storm was deep the first time I stepped on the land of _Lyrnessos_ – I heard stories that your grand-father and my mother were cousins –Your parents welcomed us and offered us shelter and food which we gladly accepted. When we were about to leave, I told your father that if we arrive home, I would send resources to Lyrnessos as a token of our gratitude. –But your father told me that he doesn't need those things. --'Just a safe return to your home, my friends', He said to us." The old King paused for a moment. He closed his old eyes and then his lips curved. "As a guest, I felt so much appreciation, so I promised your father that if his pregnant wife is to give birth to a boy, I shall welcome him to my home and treat him as my own. And if she is to give birth to a girl, I, son of Laomedon, will be the one to search for the future queen's husband." He opened his eyes again, and without looking at me he gave out another smile. A pleased one. "_And I shall never break that promise to _…"

"My lord, a king's promise shall _never_ be broken… but my father would understand. He will." I kissed his hands. "If my father was still alive, I know he would not want to take so much of your time just for his daughter. I—" His eyes grew wide. "Enough," He said. "I will hear no more." He helped his weak body up. "You will do as I say, child." His voice grew. Still kneeling in front of him, I watched him take a deep breath and let it out. "Have I not given you all you wanted, child of Briseus?" He was studying me warily. I lifted my head up and lowered it again. "_No, my lord_!" I never wanted him to think of it that way. He had given me everything –took care of me and treated me as one of his own. "I owe all the happiness of my life to you, my lord." I began to kiss his hands again. I saw him shaking his head the moment I lifted my head up. "_You know what to do." _The King said to his sons. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rose.


End file.
